


（V森）有处宣泄

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 宣泄心理疲惫，以求身体疲惫。
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk





	（V森）有处宣泄

最开始时阿利松并无反应。他瘫在沙发上一动不动，只在范戴克坐下来、带来一段塌陷时抬起眼皮，然后又恢复到先前的颓废状态。  
“喂，别在这儿睡，上楼去床上去——”范戴克拍了下阿利松的屁股，引起后者一声轻微的叹息，“太累了，不想动。”  
范戴克嫌弃地又添了一巴掌，“起来，我可抬不动你。”  
许是因为这一次有了力度，阿利松的抗议反应更明显了。他肩膀轻微抖动一下，这个动作是他想要从沙发上弹起的先兆，然而他又被某种心里的疲惫感压了回去，以至于潜意识中的准备未能成行。最后，阿利松是撑着沙发缓慢地坐起来的。他并没看身后的范戴克，而是径直向楼梯走去，似乎他只专注于从一个供他躺倒的地方挪移到另一个，而不愿在其它任何事情上浪费更多精力。  
范戴克看着阿利松的背影，自己也觉得有些自讨没趣。他嘴里嘟囔了一声什么，跟着对方走上楼梯。  
距离主场打平那不勒斯已经过去了二十四小时。在这期间球队开了一次战术会议，完成了半天的恢复性训练，很快又要马不停蹄地准备周末的英超——该死的埃弗顿和阿特金森！阿利松没有预知未来的能力，然而也能想象出周六迎接他们的是怎样一场硬仗。他们从一场比赛赶往下一场比赛，很难说疲惫感是一天、一周形成的。事实是也许半个赛季，也许更久。  
范戴克在床边坐下，床上阿利松已然钻进被窝里，尽管他的眼睛睁大，一动不动地盯着天花板。范戴克能观察到他的疲惫，他知道这种感觉不只存在于身体上，或是说连续的一周双赛只贡献了很小一部分的无力感，更多的是心理上的挣扎。一道过不去的那不勒斯的坎，伤愈复出后和阿德里安的竞争，还有一刻不停的镁光灯……媒体记者球迷随时集中的目光笼罩着他们，仿佛利物浦不是联赛遥遥领先、欧冠出线有望的强者，而是在困境中边缘挣扎的弱旅。  
“现在就睡？”  
范戴克询问，眼神飘向墙上的挂钟。这才晚上九点。他又回头看被子里的人，阿利松已经把被子拉高到只露出半张脸，眼睛也由盯着天花板转为闭上。他披着一副疲惫入睡的样子，尽管他面部肌肉僵硬，范戴克打赌阿利松只是装作入睡，实际脑海中思绪飞舞。  
但他站在那里，几分钟也没等到阿利松的下一句话。对方还是那副瘫倒的模样，像他被媒体捕捉到的某个僵硬瞬间，并一直停留在此刻。  
“……好吧。”  
他意识到这个晚上将不会再发生什么，于是也去洗漱，然后轻轻钻进同一床被子。这时候阿利松已经翻过身去，留给他一个背影。范戴克并非那么困倦，但他盯着对方宽阔的后背，感觉熟悉的温暖漫过全身，也缓慢地睡着了。

阿利松被细微杂音与刺骨寒冷打扰了梦境，他闭眼挣扎了一会儿，最终选择醒来。此时也许是凌晨，他因为缺乏睡眠而头疼欲裂。没关窗户？没开空调？他扶着额头坐起来，打量整个房间。只有卫生间有一点亮光，或许他需要再打开床头灯才能进行下一步观察——咦？  
他后知后觉，意识到床铺的另一边是空的。这时他才反应过来卧室里惟一的光亮从何而来。阿利松转过头去，正撞上范戴克走出卫生间的瞬间。对方看上去也脸色不佳，他抬起头，显然预料到了自己的醒来。  
“现在几点？”  
范戴克关上门，转而打开床头灯，“三点。我们大概睡了……”  
“不到六个小时。”  
范戴克点点头。他脸色沉得像墨，像此刻窗外昏暗的天色，言语都裹着冬天的水汽，“你之前没关窗户。”  
阿利松张开嘴，对于这个隔空指责感到惊讶，尽管他也没什么可辩解的。他走向窗边，发觉窗户已然被推上，也许当时吵醒他的便是关窗的声音。风雪都被关外窗外，他掩上窗帘回头，感觉房间里仍然寒冷无比，呼吸都像水汽的短兵相接。气氛当然也是严肃且冰冷的，范戴克坐在床边并不言语，他与对方进行眼神交流，从眼角捕捉到一丝微弱的光。  
他张开嘴，并没说出什么来。夜中醒来的头痛还包裹着他，令他难以进行冷静的思考。范戴克的声音像是从另一个世界传来，“还很冷？”  
他摇摇头，示意对方和自己一同回到床铺。阿利松笃定那阵困扰自己的疲惫感在一段睡眠后并未消失，他钻进被子，在半密闭空间中蜷好身体。一丝微弱的痛感还在他的大脑中震荡，寒冷包裹他的全身，然而胸膛中悦动的却是不安的燥热，反复难消，不能平静。他抬起眼皮看面对自己躺着的范戴克，对方的脸庞在身后床头灯弱光的照耀下不甚清晰，但悄悄发亮。  
他感觉喉咙中堵着一口气，而血管中涌动的是某种难以言明的渴望。他贴着床铺把一只手伸过去，手指一滑就被同样温热的手掌包裹。阿利松抖着睫毛看范戴克，对方仍然面无表情，但他分明从中读出一点欲言又止的东西。  
“困？”  
阿利松摇摇头。并不是，不是困倦。现在他感觉自己的头痛也并非出于缺乏睡眠，而是有一种闷气郁结。他还记得先前累到不肯动弹的范戴克，把这个问题抛回去，“你呢？”  
“好一点了。”  
他得到这个答案，忽然脑海中灵光乍现。他要去实现一个大胆又冲动的想法，也许不合时宜，但疲惫与郁闷指引着他去这样做，也只有这样做能纾解他的疲惫与郁闷。他起身，推了推范戴克的胸膛，“做吗？”  
也许阿利松刚醒来时还不够清醒，但现在他耳聪目明，清晰地知道周遭发生的一切，也清晰地知道他在做什么。在奇妙的时间与奇妙的节点，他将要和范戴克做爱。安全套和润滑剂是从床头柜里翻出来的，他坐在范戴克一侧，撕开包装。他昨天才把指甲剪到平齐，和塑料纸搏斗了十几秒钟才取出盒子。这期间范戴克只是躺在床上，仰头看他忙碌的恋人。床头灯光洒在他脸上，像温柔流淌的泡沫。阿利松抬头的时刻正撞上这一双湿润且明亮的眼睛，他本来打算直接把安全套丢对方肚子上，但那凝滞的眼神迷惑了他。他深吸一口气，最终决定自己给对方戴上。  
范戴克还躺在那里，一柱擎天的阴茎昭示着这是一个有意识的活人。阿利松撑住这个活人的胸膛，沉着腰把自己往下送。先前扩张做得并不充分，下坐的过程像一次强行粗暴的扩张，刀刃刺入他的甬道，沿推入的路线破开内壁，把所有尚还柔软的地方捅得血肉模糊。  
他把最后一截吞下去，坐结实了，然后仰起头，长长地舒一口气。被热物填充后穴使他感到一阵久违的温暖，但这仍然不够，他仍然觉得寒冷，他的呼气像有水汽，也有郁愤。无师自通地，他开始缓慢地动作，为了寻求更多的温暖。进入的过程足够缓慢，抽插也同样。范戴克只肯小幅度地挺动胯部，阿利松扶住他的胯骨，随着节奏一下一下地吞吃。快感缓慢地涌上来，逐渐压过疲惫，他有意追求某些角度，让冠头一次次碾压过令他快乐的腺体，温暖这才从交合的地方聚起来，越聚越鲜明。  
他喘着气，看身下的人，自己的神情他不愿去想象，对方的脸色更看不鲜明。占据他意识的是某些做爱以外的遥远东西，关于球场的故事，关于进攻与防守。他把这世界上最好的后卫压在身下，他忠实的队友即将倒戈，用射门破坏掉他的最后一道防线。  
吐息彻底成了缠绵的雾。房间里的寒气尚未消除，但他们一同在动作中感受到温暖。阿利松张开嘴，用一次深呼吸完成沉默的呻吟，他在心底无声地嘶喊，他的名字、范戴克的名字。他的胸膛因为快感累计而颤抖，汗水从额头辗转滑至下颌与脖颈，在他直立的上身肆意流淌，最终消失在交合的腿间，融进另一片湿润之中。他浑身颤了颤，到这地步已经是自己动作的极限，于是他求饶般俯下身，今晚以来第一次亲吻范戴克的嘴唇。  
他们接吻。范戴克准确地捉住阿利松送上来的唇瓣，手臂揽住使得这次接触变得更深，牙齿相抵、唇舌交缠。他抱住范戴克试探着翻了个身，把他摁进床铺里，扶住胯部，狠狠地顶到最里。  
宣泄的时刻终于来临。他们所有的焦灼、郁闷、疲惫，都在高潮时释放。阿利松的手指揪住床单，浑身为之剧烈颤抖，他用一瞬间的失神赶走了先前的头疼，并在失神后获得一阵难得的清明。他躺在床上，在尘埃落定后大口喘气，眯起眼睛打量已经退出他身体的范戴克。  
“清洗吗？”  
他摇摇头，看着范戴克走向垃圾桶又躺回自己身边。他忽而发现心中的闷气业已消失，随之而来的是一些更清晰的东西：酸痛的腰与腿，疲惫的身体。他扭头看范戴克进行一次漫长的深呼吸，猜想对方也是一样。  
寒气散去，他们在疲乏中重新跌入睡眠。


End file.
